Till Death
by theramita
Summary: Chuck and Casey are on a mission to collect documents from an abandoned locked down city, after Chuck drops their transmitter down a drain pipe, the boys must find their own way out. Based before 02x22. Pre Intersect 2.0. MxM. Don't like, Don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and am not making any money from this fanfiction. All copy rights to the people who own them. Based upon the show Chuck, before episode 02X22. Pre Intersect 2.0**

_Summary: Chuck and Casey are on a mission to collect documents from an abandoned locked down city, after Chuck drops their transmitter down a drain pipe, the boys must find their own way out. Pointless Sm_u_t. MxM. Don't like, Don't read._

Chapter one

******mid-mission********

"What do you mean you lost the transmitter?" Casey gritted his teeth, squaring off on the thin man in front of him.

Almost unnoticeable to an untrained eye, Chuck flinch. "I was trying to send a message, you know…to tell them we had those documents." Chuck half-heartedly waved the red binder in the air "and that we needed extraction but there was this bird, and it came out of nowhere. I mean, it was probably a trained ninja bird, swooping and flapping. It was terrifying." Chuck looked at Casey with unease as Casey began to walk towards him in a cat on the prowl kind of way.

"And are you terrified now?" Casey clenched and unclenched his jaw. Chuck could see the muscles in his body preparing for a fight. Now, this should terrify Chuck to his very core, but in fact, it aroused him. Chuck was in awe of Casey's physical perfection and protective nature. If he knew anything, he knew Casey would do anything to protect him. That is, protect the Intersect. Even if that means killing him, saving him from a far worse fate.

"I think we should be focusing on how to get out of here." Chuck swallowed loudly. "Before those military freaks come by for another sweep." Chuck side stepped past Casey, taking a deep breath in, capturing his smell while he could.

"For once, you're right." Casey looked out the window at the approaching caravan. "Time to go kid!" Casey grabbed the red binder and jumped out the nearest window.

"Casey!" Chuck yelled racing to the window, only to find Casey standing on the ground, looking up at him angrily.

"Nimrod, we are barely on the second floor let's go!" Casey took off down an alley, while Chuck ungracefully unclimbed out of the room to the ground.

Moments later, the only sounds that could be heard on the streets of this deserted city was the sounds of a rolling caravan and of Chuck and Casey, their feet hitting the cold unevenly paved road and their quickened, short breaths. Mid-stride Chuck could feel himself suddenly becoming unbalanced as Casey tugged him into a dimly lit alley.

"What are we going to do?" Chuck asked breathing heavily, placing his hands on his knees trying to make the world stop spinning. "We can't outrun them forever Case-, we barely had time to hide the binder."

Casey looked around. He could think of a hundred ways of getting out of this city alive, but not one of them saved Chuck. He looked at the lean man. Sure he had been working out, but there was no muscle on those bones. He couldn't even fight his way out of a wet paper bag, he couldn't run fast enough or shoot straight enough... God why was this man everything he wanted. Suddenly, a plan occurred to him… one he was sure would work but, could he actually go through with it?

"Dammit!" Casey exclaimed under his breath "Listen…" he lowered his voice so Chuck had to get closer to him to hear clearly. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen but, you need to play along. They are almost here…Understand?" Chuck nodded without hesitation. If it was a Casey plan, then it was a good plan. Before Chuck could ask what the plan was, Casey had grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him against a nearby wall.

"Case-"but his words were cut off by their lips locking. Casey's hand ran up to Chuck's damp hair, grabbing a handful and pulling his head back, to expose his neck. As Casey's mouth made contact with the sweet spot below Chuck's chiseled jaw, Chuck let out a deep moan before instinctively pushing his hips against Casey's. Chuck could tell Casey was worried he was going to pull away simply by the fact that Casey was still gripping one hand onto Chucks shoulder as the other stayed laced through his hair. In reality, the weight of Casey's body hard against Chucks, his tongue and teeth pulling at his jaw, he never wanted this moment to end. He could die in this moment and be happy. Just as this thought crossed his mind, he heard a gun cock somewhere behind him.


End file.
